


Make It Through Tonight

by 30MinuteLoop



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30MinuteLoop/pseuds/30MinuteLoop
Summary: Spoilers for S2E5, don't read unless you've watched the episode! Summary in the beginning notes.





	Make It Through Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh struggles during his first night home after his resurrection. Paul's there for him, with non-specific trauma processing, and plenty of soothing.

Paul jolts awake, heart already racing. He blinks a few times, trying to ground himself.

Hugh's still asleep ( _Hugh is home, he’s here in their bed for the very first time again_ ), but thrashing around a little, mumbling in a disconcerted but incoherent small voice. Paul aches to wrap his arms around Hugh again and tell him it’s okay, but he waits.

Suddenly Hugh's arm strikes Paul's face. Paul scrambles upright, rubbing his cheek, squinting down at Hugh in the darkness. He feels more than sees Hugh go rigid and then bolt upright, hands raised in front of him. "No!" he shouts.

"Hugh, you're all right," Paul hisses. "Computer, lights, ten percent." Hugh's eyes are open but he doesn't seem conscious yet. "I'm here." Paul touches him gently on the shoulder and Hugh whips his whole body around, eyes wide in panic, hands raised in front of him again.

"It's Paul," he says more loudly. "You're home. You're safe." Hugh's mouth twists in confusion, then he blinks a few times - and his face goes slack before he curls up into a ball and falls back on the bed, hiding his face. "I thought you were dead," he mumbles into the sheets.

Paul stares down at him, finally giving in to his urge run fingers along his short cropped hair, as he'd wanted to be doing all these months. "I thought _you_ were dead." He scoots down to lie next to Hugh, continuing the soft soothing touches to his scalp.

Hugh’s body begins to rock with sobs. Still shaking, he reaches out to lay a hand on Paul's torso and grip him like a lifeline.

Tears track down Paul's cheeks as he lets Hugh have space to process his dream. There will be time for all of the things he wants to say later. He hopes. 

Finally, Hugh stretches out and then moves into Paul's arms, entwining their legs as well. His face is damp against Paul's shoulder. "Thank you," he says. "I know I'm not the easiest person to be around."

Paul hugs him close. "You've always been the very easiest person for me to be around. You always will be."

Hugh scoffs. "This is not easy."

"No, it's not. But the very hardest days with you are easier than the very easiest days without you." Hugh gasps out a few more sobs into Paul's shoulder at this. Paul traces Hugh’s hairline, relishing the feeling and wishing he could draw out some of Hugh’s pain.

Hugh clutches Paul more tightly. "I can't tell you how many times I wished we could hold each other one more time."

Paul draws in a ragged breath. "I love you. You're safe. I'm safe. We're safe. We're going to have this many more times, Hugh, I promise." Paul's not given to making promises that can't be kept, but this time, as he kisses Hugh on the forehead and snuggles him close, he's never felt so sure of anything.

Hugh’s breathing grows more steady as they lie there together. He rolls himself over within Paul’s arms, letting Paul wrap himself around his back, put his palm flat to Hugh’s chest, and hold him close.

Now Paul’s racing mind can slow, calmed by the skin contact, the safety, the security of the moment. He’s almost asleep when Hugh speaks.

“When you took my hand in the museum, and followed me, even though you weren’t as excited - I knew everything about you then too.”

“I could see it in your eyes, over dinner,” Paul says sleepily, lips brushing against the back of Hugh’s shoulder. “Nobody has ever looked at me that way when I’m talking about mycelium.” He feels more than hears Hugh laugh. “Also, I finally understand why you like that aria so much. I listened to it constantly. It’s beautiful.”

Now he hears Hugh laugh, feels the laugh shake him. “I knew I’d make an opera fan out of you.” And then the laugh dissolves into sobs again.

“I’ve got you, and I’m not letting go. I’m keeping you safe. And we’re going to that opera, just like I promised. No matter what.”

Hugh takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. His voice is heartbreakingly unsteady when he says, “Let’s just make it through tonight first, okay?”

“We will. I love you.”

Hugh lifts Paul’s hand and kisses the back of it before pressing it back against his chest. “I love you too.” He slips his foot between Paul’s ankles behind him, pulling his feet closer. They're silent for long moments.

Paul dozes, waking every few minutes as Hugh shifts, sighs, squeezes his hand. Finally, when Paul feels Hugh’s breathing settle into sleep, he lets himself fully sleep too.

Tonight, they are safe.


End file.
